


Ghosting

by jubilee_line



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Homies, Minecraft, Spooky, TikTok, TikTok trend, Wholesome, but not obvious, dream and george are visiting london, dream team, ghost photo trend, implied relationship between george and dream, photoshoot, platonic, so wholesome, spooky photoshoot, spooky season, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilee_line/pseuds/jubilee_line
Summary: Whilst visiting George in the UK, the Dream Team partake in the popular "ghost photo trend".
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Ghosting

**Playlist is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4JZ9xo35rrziylahPWHsDx**

It was October 31st, 5 days since Dream and Sapnap had arrived in the UK and the excitement still hadn't quite worn off. The thrill of being in the same room as each other would hit them occasionally and make them grin like idiots and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They had slept in until midday, having brunch (practically lunch at this point) and a drink at the quaint little coffee shop around the corner from George's house and since had just been lounging on the sofas in the living room area of his flat, idly scrolling through social media as the news filled the silence in the background, George's head resting on Dream's lap as the latter ran his fingers through the brunet's short hair.

"Guys," Sapnap started, drawing the other's attention away from their phones. "We don't have any plans today right?"

"I don't think so, why?" George responded casually, glancing back at his phone.

"We should do something for Halloween!" 

"Yes I love Halloween!" Dream replied, getting excited like a puppy might when presented with a toy. George hummed in response, silently smiling at his boyfriend. "What do you wanna do?"

"Ooh I saw this trend on tiktok where you dress up as a ghost and take these photos, look!" Sapnap held out his phone to the other two boys as they watched.

"And then we can post some pictures too without worrying about leaking your face or anything!" George responded happily.

"Sounds like a plan then! Do you have any spare sheets?" 

"Nope, but I'm sure we can get some cheap ones from Tesco or something." George said as he stood up, stretching his arms out after sitting down for so long.

The trio headed to the supermarket, picking out some sheets and some cheap sunglasses, not being able to resist getting copious amounts of Halloween sweets too. Once they returned home they discussed their plans, deciding to wait a few hours until dusk to take the photos and they settled down again to watch a horror movie (in hindsight, probably not the best thing to do before going outside at dark on a day where people are dressing up but it was Halloween, it would simply not be fitting to watch anything else.) 

As the clock struck 4 they deemed the day far enough through to begin their shenanigans and George drove them out to a forest North of Brighton where he and his family used to go on walks. They pulled in at one of the car parks for hikers, if you could call it a car park; it was practically a small area where the trees had been cleared and the mud had tire tracks deeply ingrained. Grabbing the sheets they had previously cut holes in, they clambered out the car.

"This is kinda creepy, we're in a forest in the middle of nowhere and its starting to get dark..." Dream said, turning to look at Sapnap. "I bet George is gonna murder us in a second." He practically wheezed, Sap joining in and George just turning red.

"If I was going to murder you do you really think I would have put up with both of your bullshit for five years?" George shot back snarkily, before letting out a muffled giggle.

"Fair enough." Sapnap responded, before the trio turned and headed over to the road.

"Should we take one sitting on the road? That could be pretty cool!" Dream thought out loud, before sitting down in the middle of the road with a quiet 'oof'.

"Jeez Dream, do you ever think before doing anything? What if a car was coming you idiot." George said, before turning to Sapnap. "He really is Florida Man."

"He really is." Sap responded, faking sincerity. "Like, what. He's run away from the police, shut his sister in the car with, and I quote "the biggest spider in the world", he was nearly eaten by an alligator... he's basically a cat at this point, I'm sure he must have 9 lives."

George laughed in agreement, before being interrupted by Dream. "Is anyone gonna come and sit with me or what?"

"Go and pose with lover boy, I'll take the picture." Sapnap told George as he grabbed his phone, George blushing under the sheet. He sat next to Dream, turning to him as he mumbled some shit about the road barely ever being used and that George and Sapnap were just babies until Sapnap shouted at them that he was done.

"Ooh, I reckon we could do something cool with that sign." Sap mused, reaching over to hang off it slightly, only just noticing as George took out his phone, standing up straight and flipping him off before he had the chance to take a photo.

The evening continued that way, finding funny ways to pose with the sheets on and taking some great shots, having great fun in the meantime. Dream and Sapnap only managed to scare George 3 times (George tried to get them back. It didn't work.) and by the time they went home they had an excess of photos to post on social media, the fans going wild when they saw that they had met up.


End file.
